Super Smash Kids
Story Main Fighters (PBS, Nick, Disney, CN and more) * Dash * Dot * Dee * Del * Hooper * Splash * Ninja Dragonet (Bubbles) * Finny * Dunk * Puffy * Ripple * Charlie * Mayor Sting * Scout * Snap * Gush * Wave * Zee * Tyke * Tidy * Jerome * Denny and Maury * Flo * Iris * Chompy *Spongebob *Patrick *Sandy *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Karen *Arthur *D.W. *Jane *David *Buster *Muffy *The Brain *Kate *Sue Ellen *Pal *Binky *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Perry *Doofenshmirtz *Major Monogram *Carl *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Mama Bear *Papa Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Bill Nye *Bob the Builder *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Travis *Caillou *The Cat in the Hat *Nick *Sally *Fish *Thing 1 and Thing 2 *Clifford *T-Bone *Cleo *Mac *Puppy Clifford *Daffodil *Flo & Zo *Jorge *Norville *Curious George *Matt *Jackie *Inez *Digit *Motherboard *Buzz and Delete *Daniel *Margaret *Katerina *Ginger *Jodi *Prince Wednesday *Miss Elaina *O *Hector *Lisa *Jessica *Keith *Marcus *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *The Noo-Noo *Buddy Tyrannosaurus *Tiny Pterandon *Shiny Pteranodon *Don Pteranodon *Mr. Pteranodon *Mrs. Pteranodon *Mr. Conductor *Laura Giganotosaurus *Ruff Ruffman *Chet *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Bliss *Franny *Jay Jay *Tracy *Snuffy *Herky *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva Corcovado *Koki *Jimmy Z *Andy Hopper *Leo Chockers *Carmen Mariposa *Magic Globe *Honey the Hamster *Senor Moncarlo Fabuloso *Mr. Hockbar *Martha *Skits *Helen *TD *Alice *Truman *Mama Mirabelle *Max the Elephant *Bo the Cheetah *Karla the Zebra *Nature Cat *Hal the Dog *Squeeks the Mouse *Daisy the Bunny *Ronald the Cat *Agent Olive *Agent Otto *Ms. O/Oprah *Agent Olympia *Agent Otis *Agent Oona *Peg + Cat *Lila *Peep *Chirp *Quack *Fluttershy *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Jet *Sydney *Sean *Mindy *Sunspot *Carrot *Celery *Face 9,000 *Sagwa *Sid *May *Gerald *Gabriela *Susie *Super Why *Wonder Red *Alpha Pig *Princess Presto *Woofster *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Sir Topham Hatt *Diesel *WordGirl *Captain Huggy Face *Zomboomafoo *Dog *Duck *Ant *Pig *Bear *Sheep *Frog *Shark *Fly *Bug *Kangaroo *Monkey *Cow *Robot *Turtle *Bee *Bula *Zeeter *Multo *Wizzy & Wigg *Gorga *Elmo *Grover *Abby Cadabby *Cookie Monster *Telly *Big Bird *Oscar *The Count *Molly *Tooey *Trini *Plum *Clementine *Cooper *Oliver *Gabi *Pocoyo *Ellie *Pato * Blaze * AJ * Crusher * Pickle * Stripes * Starla * Darington * Zeg * Watts * Vee * Doc McStuffins * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Kermit * Ms. Piggy * Fozzie * Gonzo * Animal * Summer * Catboy * Gekko * Owlette * Bingo * Rolly * Keia * Sofia * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Blue * Steve * Joe * Tickety-Tock * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Shimmer and Shine * Milli * Geo * Bot * Wally * Uniqua * Pablo * Tyrone * Tasha * Austin * Kai-Lan * Dora * Boots * Diego * Muno * Foofa * Brobee * Toodee * Plex * DJ Lance Rock * Roxie * Jade * Bev * Edie * Savannah * Trip * Quincy * Maurice * Junior * Miguel * Gilbert * Batricia * Al & Bob * Jigglypuff * Pikachu * Mewtwo * Pichu * Squirtle * Ivysaur * Charizard * Lucario * Greninja * Incineroar * Decidueye * Meowth * Plusle and Minun * Gardevoir * Machamp * Infernape * Scyther * Nidoking * Blastoise * Mimikyu * Igglybuff * Togepi * Elekid * Primarina * Riolu * Tyrouge * Cleffa * Munchlax * Smoochum * Azurill * Zeraora * Raichu * Buzzwole * Necrozma * Blaziken * Sceptile * Swampert * Shiftry * Nidoqueen * Rhydon * Kangaskhan * Sandslash * Wartortle * Charmeleon * Charmander * Aerodactyl * Zubat * Golbat * Litten * Salandit * Lickilicky * Kecleon * Crawdaunt * Shellder * Torracat * Tornadus * Sableye * Rotom * Mew * Darkrai * Deoxys * Genesect * Volcanion * Celebi * Nihilego * Thundurus * Landorus * Pheromosa * Stakataka * Celesteela * Poipole * Naganadel * Bellossom * Dan * Trek * Xavier * Yadina + Doctor Zoom * Brad * Berby * Killer Donuts * Peashooter * Sunflower * Chomper * Cactus * Rose * Citron * Acorn (Oak) * Kernel Corn * Night Cap * Snapdragon * Crazy Dave * Foot Soldier * Imp (Z-Mech) * Super Brainz * 80s Action Hero * Electric Slide * Captain Dreadbeard * All-Star * Space Cadet (Space Station) * Scientist * Engineer * Dr. Zomboss * Morpeko * Inteleon * Perrserker * Dracozolt * Dracovish * Arctozolt * Arctovish * Mr. Rime * Calyrex * Indeedee * Ushifu * Kubfu * Eiscue * Frosmoth Classic Modes On-Screen Appearance The on-screen appearance, also known as an intro or entrance, is a minor feature in Super Smash Kids. It includes a small animation unique for each character entering the battle field during the announcer’s three-second countdown before the match begins. Each entrance usually relates to that character’s universe, such as the Ready Jet Go! characters entering in via the Propulsions’ flying saucer. * Ninja Dragonet: Comes out as a shadow and then does a flip. She then reveals herself. * Pudding/Carrot Cake: A bright orange flash comes out before they reveal themselves. * Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia, Rebecca: Drive out of Tidmouth Sheds. * Diesel: Drives out of the Dieselworks. * Nature Cat: Yells “Tally-ho!” as he flips through the air onto the Battlefield. * Jet: '''The Propulsions’ Flying saucer comes in as Jet exits the vehicle before it takes off. * '''Luna: Dances in with a Mariachi Band before accidentally knocking them away and getting ready to fight. *'Mr. Conductor': The Dinosaur Train pulls in and the Conductor walks out as it drives away. *'Princess Presto': Princess Pea rides onto the battlefield in her carriage before jumping out and suddenly transforming into Princess Presto. *'Hal': Walks out of his doghouse. *'Daisy': Walks in looking at her phone. She then looks up and gets ready to fight. *'Squeeks': Is seen eating some cheese. When she notices the opponent, she gets up. *'Martin': Runs in with Cheetah Power before deactivating. *'Chris': Flies in with Peregrin Falcon Power before deactivating. * Splash: Jumps in with a flip. * Ripple: Extends her tail before floating in. * Dunk: Bounces in by puffing up. * Killer Donuts: The main Killer Donut jumps out of a Dandy Donuts box before unveiling her teeth. Universes A universe is a term used by the Smash Kids. community to collectively refer to all the particular characters, stages, items, music, and other properties appearing in the fighting game that are thematically featured in a TV show. Primary Universes These are the PBS Kids series that the Super Smash Kids game classifies as major enough that they assign each one its own unique symbol that appears with characters and stages belonging to that series. These series generally have characters, stages, items, and other properties that all appear in Smash Kids as part of their primary content. However, the minimum requirement for a symbol is to contribute one stage or one character to the game. Universes that only contribute a stage do not get a separate universe listing in the trophies pages and items are not tagged with the symbol. Assist Trophies These non-fighter characters assist the person that summoned them. They are non-fighter representatives of different series. * Lu and Bob (Splash and Bubbles) * Houston (Nature Cat) * Agent Oscar (Odd Squad) Poké Ball Pokémon These Pokémon can be summoned from Poké Balls/Master Balls and assist their summoner. It should also be noted that several of these are playable characters. * Tsareena * Clefairy * Alcremie Bosses The bosses featured appear in World of Light and in different characters‘ Classic Modes except for Galeem and Dharkon. In World of Light, bosses are present in subareas. While some bosses have rendered models, the other bosses simply appear as an icon of swirling darkness with glowing eyes and their portraits shadowed before fought. When the player fights both Galeem and Dharkon at the same time, the player has to fight all of these bosses over again in a boss rush. The bosses will push at each other and the player has to hit one to begin the fight. * Manny Spamboni * Francine Carruthers * Danny Rebus * Annie Scrambler * Sweetie Pom Pom * Tom the Cat * Gavin Chamelle * The Birthday Girl (Eileen) * Gilda Flip * Spud * Zack Varmitech * Donita Donata and Dabio * Mitchell Snailford * Deliria * Gaston Gourmand * Chuck the Evil Sandwich Guy * Paisley Paver and Rex * The Hacker * Dr. Two-Brains * Serpent Dragonet * Shadow Lugia * Petula Woolwright * Lady Redundant Woman * Mr. Big * Bad Dog Bart * The Butcher * Cloid * Diesel 10 * Dark Truder and Traxie * Granny May * Blight Cap * Major Problem * Galeem * Dharkon Boss Intros * Serpent Dragonet: Dragonet is seen standing with her fins crossed before jumping into the air and transforming. She then slashes her claws and roars. In Classic Mode, the player also sometimes has to defeat Dragonet on the same stage first. If this is the case, a weakened Dragonet will pull herself off the floor before transforming. Smoke and electricity can be seen coming out of her before she transforms. * The Butcher: The Butcher takes a huge cleaver knife and cuts up a cow carcass. * Shadow Lugia: A massive storm erupts before Shadow Lugia reveals itself. * Galeem: Galeem emerges from a blinding light. * Diesel 10: A red light flashes and the gate goes down as Diesel 10 appears, snapping Pinchy. Subspace Emissary Stages Trivia * Any Pokémon featured in this game (Fighter or not) speak human language. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers